La Chica de Mis Sueños
by l4l4h
Summary: Sophie Webster una amante de la música, a pasado por cosas duras en su vida, como el rechaso de sus padres, infidelidad. Todos los días sueña con una rubia hermosa ¿la llegará a conocer? Sian Powers una chica que estudia para Pediatra, atraviesa por una relación enfermiza por parte de su pareja. En sus sueños está a punto de besar una chica de ojos azules ¿se le hará realidad?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Hola! Mi nombre es Sophie Webster y tengo 20 años. Hace 2 años que me mude aquí a Southport ya que tuve que irme de mi casa. A mis 18 años les confesé a mi familia que era gay y ellos no lo aceptaron, me dieron la espalda. Bueno, menos mi hermana mayor Rossie. Y de esa forma fue que llegue hasta aquí, pues yo no quería seguir viviendo con ellos si no me iban aceptar tal y como soy.

Fueron varios años aparentando lo que no era y no iba a seguir así el resto de mi vida. Ansiaba mucho poder ser libre, libre de poder amar sin importar "el que dirán!" Al principio fue un poco difícil adaptarme a vivir sola porque toda mi vida había vivido con mi familia. Pero poco a poco, fui saliendo hacia delante yo sola. Y aquí estoy, tengo un buen trabajo en una pequeña tienda y un apartamento rentado.

¿Amigos? Bueno… de esos no tengo muchos, solo a Luis que es mi mejor amigo, tiene 23 años. Él también vive en el mismo edificio que yo y desde un principio, siempre fue muy lindo conmigo. Y bueno, él también es gay, lo que hace que nos llevemos estupendamente bien. Pues podemos hablar de nuestras cosas en confianza ya que ambos nos entendemos.

Él siempre ha estado a mi lado en mis momentos más difíciles. En esos momentos donde recuerdos vienen a mi mente, esos momentos donde era feliz junto a mi familia y no puedo evitar ponerme algo sentimental. Aunque no era feliz del todo, pues dentro de mí ocultaba estos sentimientos, pero a pesar de todo eso, fui feliz. Y pues Luis nunca me ha dejado sola es esos momentos.

Debo decir que a ambos nos encanta la música, es nuestra pasión. A mí, encanta cantar y componer música, también toco la guitarra y el piano (que es mi favorito). Luis también canta y toca varios instrumentos, no compone mucho, pero me ayuda cuando yo lo hago. Nosotros solo componemos música romántica, me fascina cantarle al amor, a ese amor que aun no llega a mi, pero sé que esta cerca. Tenemos nuestra pequeña banda, realmente solo la componemos 4 personas.

Erick toca la batería, Eddie toca la guitarra eléctrica y a veces hace el coro, y por último Luis y yo. Juntos tocamos en un pequeño bar, cerca de la tienda donde trabajo. Es un lugar muy tranquilo, la gente solo va a tomar y a escuchar nuestra música. Y a nosotros nos encanta, la gente siempre nos aplauden al terminar cada canción. Bueno, aunque yo casi no canto allí, solo de vez en cuando.

Pues a pesar de que me encanta cantar, aún me da algo de pena cantar frente a la gente. Por eso, Luis es el canta la mayoría de las veces, mientras que yo lo acompaño en el coro, con el piano o la guitarra. Los dos soñamos con algún día ser famosos, poder recorrer el mundo con nuestra música y llevar ese lindo mensaje que llevamos en cada una de ellas. Ahora nos encontramos en mi apartamento terminando de componer una canción.

Y es que desde hace unas noches llevo teniendo un sueño muy extraño, y siempre es el mismo. En el sueño me encuentro en una playa solitaria a la que me encanta ir, es tranquila y se respira mucha paz. Estoy sentada en la arena, cuando de la nada, se sienta junto a mí una chica. Una chica hermosa, rubia y con unos lindos ojos azules. Yo solo no puedo dejar de mirarla fijamente, al igual que ella a mí.

Es extraño, por que ninguna de las dos pronunciamos ni una palabra, solo nos miramos con una sonrisa en nuestros labios. Y es que si vieran su sonrisa, es preciosa, parece un ángel caído del cielo. No dejo de pensar en lo hermosa que es, me encanta y ni si quiera sé si ella es real. Pero lo que si sé, es que muero por besarla, por probar esos hermosos labios que me piden a gritos que los bese.

**Gracias por leer mi historia ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Pero siempre que voy a dar ese paso donde me acerco lentamente a sus labios y solo estoy a centímetros de los suyos, despierto de mi hermoso sueño. Agh, y cuanto odio que eso me pase, siempre me quedo con las ganas de besarla. Y bueno, hoy tuve el mismo sueño como siempre y esta vez al despertar tome mi cuaderno y comencé a escribir una canción. Al rato llame a Luis para que me diera una mano con ella. Ya despues de unas horas esta terminaday nos a salido una canción hermosa.

Solo falta crear la melodía y listo, pero de eso se encargara Luis "Wao Sophie... si que es una canción preciosa, estoy seguro que a la gente le encantara" dijo con el cuaderno en mano y sin dejar de ver la letra "si… me gusta mucho, no veo la hora de cantársela a todos en el bar" dije muy ansiosa "si… yo también. Pero bueno, te dejo… me tengo que encargar de la melodía, te llamo cuando este lista para practicar la canción" dijo dándome un beso en la frente y saliendo de mi depa. Yo siempre dejo que él se encargue de esa parte, siempre encuentra una bonita melodía para cada letra, asi que confío en el plenamente. Después de que Luis salió de mi apartamento, fui a mi habitación y encendí mi computadora, laptop, pc o como le quieran llamar.

Inicie sesión en mi Facebook y allí tenia otro mensaje de Rossie. Y es que, desde que me fui de la casa, ella no deja de enviarme mensajes. Y el mensaje dice así: *"hola hermanita! Espero que te encuentres bien, sé que no quieres que sepa dónde te encuentras, pero yo solo necesito verte. Sophie, eres mi hermana menor y me preocupo por tí. Bueno, aunque ya tienes tus 20 años, pero como quiera no dejas de ser mi hermana menor.

Sé que ya me has dicho millones de veces que te encuentras bien y que no me preocupe. Pero hasta que no te vea con mis propios ojos, no estaré tranquila. Por favor Sophie, dime dónde encontrarte. Hay muchas cosas que tengo que contarte, pero no por aquí, no es seguro. Bueno… te mando un beso, te quiero hermanita. Ah… y que no se te olvide borrar este mensaje, cuídate mucho, Besos!"* A Rossie se le ha metido en la cabeza que alguien puede entrar a su cuenta, y la entiendo, eso esta pasando mucho, si no me equivoco le llaman "hacker".

No creo que eso este pasando con nosotras, pero siempre me siembra la duda y los termino borrando. Le diría a mi hermana dónde me encuentro, pues me hacen falta sus locuras, pero no lo se. Rossie es bien descuidada y mis padres podrían descubrir dónde me encuentro, y no quiero que eso pase. La verdad, es que todavía no les perdono que me rechazaran y no creo poder hacerlo algún día.

Es una herida que a pesar de los años no a sanado, aun me causa mucho dolor recordar aquel día. Recuerdo que mis padres no podían creerlo y sin darse la más mínima oportunidad de lidiar con ello y tratar de aceptarlo, porque a pesar de todo soy su hija. Pero no, fueron muy duros conmigo, fue el peor día de mi vida y por más que trato de dejar atrás ese momento, no puedo. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…

**Gracias por leer mi historia ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Flashback

"Rossie… donde están mamá y papá?" pregunte sin ninguna respuesta "No Jason, hoy no puedo ya te dije que tengo una sesión de fotos. Y no, no puedo faltar" decía Rossie hablando por teléfono con su novio Jason, sin prestarme la mas mínima atención. Pero no se porque me sorprende, nunca nadie lo ha hecho, ni si quiera tengo voz y voto en esta maldita casa. Estoy harta de siempre ser ignorada por todos.

Por eso hoy estoy mas decidida que nunca en confesarles a mis padres, que soy lesbiana. Llevo días dudando en hacerlo, tengo miedo a su reacción. Pero ya no aguanto más, estoy harta de tener que esconder mis sentimientos y lo que soy por el simple hecho "del que dirán!". Solo espero que lo entiendan o aunque sea lo intenten, pero de no ser así ya lo tengo todo planeado desde hace días.

En los fines de semana he estado viajando en autobús a una cuidad cerca de aquí, para ser exactos a Southport, he estado viendo algunos apartamentos por allá. Ya que si mis padres no me aceptan tal y como soy, no pienso quedarme a seguir viviendo este infierno, de tener que esconderme detrás de una persona que no soy. Despues de un tiempo en el que busqué y busqu, logrée encontrar el apartamento. No es muy grande pero es lo suficientemente cómodo para mí.

He estado trabajando desde hace un tiempo en la tienda de la esquina cerca de mi casa. Así que tenía algo de dinero ahorrado, el suficiente para al menos separarlo, en lo que veía como tomaban mis padres la noticia. Me sobro algo de dinero, con lo cual podría sobrevivir unos meses en lo que consigo un trabajo. Quede en avisarle al encargado del edificio mañana en la mañana si me quedaba con el o no, porque de no ser así, lo rentaría a otra persona.

Por eso tengo que contarles a mis padres hoy sin falta… "Rossie! Te hice una pregunta" dije al ver que colgaba el teléfono "que quieres Sophie?" dijo tirando el teléfono a un lado suyo y cogiendo una de sus tantas revistas "pregunte, dónde están mamá y papá?" "no lo se Sophie... no han llegado del trabajo" en eso escucho abrirse la puerta para darle paso a mis padres que llegaban en ese momento.

Al verlos entrar me puse bien nerviosa, ya había llegado el momento "mamá… papá, puedo hablar un momento con ustedes?" dije tratando de parecer normal y ocultar mis nervios "estoy muy cansada Sophie… no sabes el día tan fuerte que he tenido hoy" dijo mi mamá tirando su bolso en el sofá y dirigiéndose a la cocina mientras que mi papá ni si quiera presto atención a lo que dije, solo lo siguió derecho hacia la cocina discutiendo por su celular.

Así que, al ver como una vez mas todos me ignoraban, no me quedo otra opción que gritarlo "soy lesbiana!" grite para capturar su atención, lo cual funcionó perféctamente "que dijiste?" dijo mi madre interrumpíendo a Rossie, que le contaba acerca de la sesión de fotos que tendría. Mientras que mi papá se dio la vuelta rápidamente, totalmente sorprendido y esperando a que respondiera a la pregunta de madre.

"Sophie… que fue lo que dijiste?" preguntó una vez más mi madre totalmente asombrada y asustada a la vez "lo que oyeron" dije firmemente, pero nerviosa en el fondo "esto tiene que ser una broma" dijo mi papá enganchando la llamada "no papá… no es ninguna broma, he dicho que soy lesbiana" dije mirando sus caras de asombro "estas loca" oí decir a Rossie, que tampoco salía de su asombro "no Rossie! No estoy loca, esto no tiene nada de malo".

"no, si definitivamente se volvió loca" volvió a repetir Rossie "que no tiene nada de malo? Estas hablando enserio?" dijo mi madre aun en el asombro "por Dios Soph… claro que estas mal, no te pueden gustar las chicas" dijo mi padre comenzando a enojarse "porque no papá? Porque si en el amor no hay edad, porque la sexualidad tiene que ser un obstáculo? No importa si amas a una chica o a un chico, es amor de todas formas"

"por el amor de Dios Sophie! no sabes lo que dices" dijo mi madre comenzando a enojarse también "como no me di cuenta?" se preguntaba mi padre "claro que no se iban a dar cuenta, si solo soy un cero a la izquierda!" dije enojada "no digas eso Sophie… no es verdad" dijo mi madre "claro que es verdad mamá… nunca tienen tiempo para mí, nunca me escuchan. Es más, el perro de esta casa me escucha más y apuesto a que él me conoce más que ustedes tres juntos".

"no digas estupideces Soph" dijo mi padre "no son estupideces papá! Es la verdad… ese perro me presta más atención que ustedes" "bueno… entonces tanto como nosotros, ese perro debe pensar que estas loca" dijo Rossie riendo "Rossie!" dijeron mis padres a la misma vez "Rossie, eres tan ignorante y tan corta de mente, de veras que compadezco al pobre de Jason" "Sophie…! tampoco te pases" dijo mi madre.

"claro… si siempre es lo mismo, tengo que aguantarme todo lo que ustedes digan sin decir una palabra. Pero saben una cosa? eso se acabó! Ya me canse de siempre ser ignorada por todos, de siempre tener que escucharlos a ustedes sin tener la oportunidad de ser escuchada" dije alzando la voz "espera un momento Sophie! bájale al tonito… somos tus padres, no cualquier persona de la calle" dijo mi padre acercándose a mí.

"ahora son mis padres, no? Que fácil es todo para ustedes, para una cosa son padres y para otras no?" dije alterada, para rápidamente recibir una cachetada de mi padre. Hubo un rotundo silencio por unos minutos "Kevin!" dijo mi madre asombrada mientras que yo solo me sobaba la mejilla de tan fuerte que fue el golpe. Quería aguantar las lagrimas, pero no podía… no podía creer que mi padre me hubiera pegado, nunca lo había hecho.

**Gracias por leer mi historia ;)**


End file.
